When establishing wireless communication between a user device and another device, users may typically provide manual input to at various points in the process. For example, the user may instruct the user device to beginning searching for other devices, supply credential information (e.g., logins, passwords, personal identification numbers, network addresses, etc.), and provide confirmation of the credential information. In certain cases, manual providing such information may prove tedious and/or time-intensive.